


Cetus

by bnnch_agb



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnnch_agb/pseuds/bnnch_agb
Summary: Someone told that you are a universeYou have stars on cheekMillions of galaxy radiate in your eyesBut that boy ㅡ that little boyAre the brightest sunshine in your universe





	Cetus

คนบางคนบอกว่าเขาคือเอกภพ

เป็นผู้ครอบครองดวงดาวสามดวงเรียงอยู่ที่แก้ม

มีจักรวาลนับล้านสะท้อนอยู่ในดวงตา

แต่เจ้าหนูนั่น ㅡเด็กคนนั้น 

คือดวงอาทิพต์ที่ส่องสว่างกว่าใครในจักรวาลของเขา

 

องซองอูคิดว่าเขาเป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ธรรมดาที่สุดบนโลก 

ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในกรอบเล็ก ๆ ที่ผู้เป็นพ่อขีดไว้ให้ตั้งแต่จำความได้อย่างไม่อิดออด เพราะเขาเองก็ไม่ได้คิดภาพหรือมีความฝันในอนาคตอะไรเป็นพิเศษ เด็กชายวัยแปดขวบตอนนั้นคิดแค่ว่า เขาไม่อยากทำให้คนในครอบครัวเสียใจ อีกเกือบยี่สิบปีก่อนมา เขาถึงรู้ว่าบางทีเขาก็ควรทำอะไรสักอย่างㅡบางอย่างเพื่อตัวเขาเอง 

การดรอปเรียนแพทย์ปีสุดท้ายเอาไว้เป็นจุดแตกหักของเขากับพ่อ และซองอูไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาทำถูกต้องหรือเปล่า เขาแค่อยากจะทำแบบนั้น 

ยังนับเป็นโชคดีที่เขาย้ายมาอยู่กับเพื่อนสนิทอย่างมินฮยอนได้ และอีกฝ่ายก็คอยช่วยหานักเรียนมาให้เขาสอนพิเศษเป็นรายได้พิเศษอยู่บ่อย ๆ เลยไม่ได้ลำบากอะไรนัก

ร่วมสองปีแล้วที่มินฮยอนเป็นอาจารย์โรงเรียนมัธยมเต็มตัว และแม้แต่น้องรหัสสมัยมัธยมของเขายังจบครูไปประจำที่เดียวกับมินฮยอนแล้วด้วยซ้ำ เขาก็ยังอยู่ที่เดิม เป็นอาจารย์สอนพิเศษที่ก็เก่งในระดับหนึ่ง เพราะความรู้ที่สั่งสมมาตั้งแต่ช่วงสอบเข้าแพทย์ 

เขาไม่มีความคิดจะกลับไปเรียนต่อหรือแม้แต่เริ่มอะไรใหม่ เขาไม่แน่ใจ ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไร ผิดกับเจ้าหนูนั่นลิบลับ 

เด็กนั่น

อันฮยองซอบ

นักเรียนคนพิเศษของเขา(ที่ถูกเพื่อนรักและน้องรหัสยัดเยียดมาให้) 

ซองอูได้แค่ลอบกระแอ่มส่งสัญญาณให้กับเพื่อนที่นั่งถัดไปจากเขา ตัวเลขหนึ่งและสองจำนวนนับไม่ถ้วนบนกระดาษในมือทำให้เขารู้สึกกังวลไม่น้อย ไหนจะเสื้อสูทตัวเก่าที่ไม่ได้ใส่มานานสองนานที่สวมอยู่อีก และหนักสุดคงจะเป็นชายวัยกลางคนท่าทางภูมิฐานตรงหน้า 

ซองอูสอนเด็กมาหลายแบบ เด็กเก่ง เด็กที่อยากเป็นหมอ เด็กธรรมดา ๆ หรือแม้แต่เด็กเกเร เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมีอะไรเป็นปัญหาในชีวิตการสอน(พิเศษ)ของเขาอีกแล้วจนเด็กคนนี้ 

เบนสายตาเหลือบมองเจ้าเด็กมัธยมปลายตัวเล็กที่นั่งทำหน้าหัวเสียอยู่ตรงข้าม ข้างกับชายวัยกลางคนคนนั้นแล้วได้แต่ลอบขมวดคิ้ว เขาว่าเด็กคนนี้ดูค่อนข้างปกติ หน้าตาดี ส่วนสูงกลาง ๆ และรูปร่างปราดเปรียวตามประสาเด็กที่ไม่ได้ปล่อยตัวเกินไป สิ่งเดียวที่ขัดตาเห็นจะเป็นเจ้าเฝือกสีสะอาดบนแขนข้างซ้าย (อา อาจจะรวมหน้าบูด ๆ นั่นด้วย) 

ตามที่เขียนเอาไว้ในเอกสาร นักเรียนคนใหม่ของเขาชื่ออันฮยองซอบ อยู่มัธยมปลายปี2กำลังจะขึ้น3ในปีการศึกษาที่จะถึงนี้ (ซึ่งก็คือพรุ่งนี้) เกรดเฉลี่ยนอยู่ที่ 2.3 และมีเป้าหมายให้จบมัธยมปลายด้วยเกรดเฉลี่ยไม่ต่ำกว่า 2.5 ซึ่งมันก็คงไม่ได้ยากอะไร ในเมื่อคนที่ไหว้วานเขาเป็นถึงผู้อำนวยการของโรงเรียน 

เป็นนักกีฬาว่ายน้ำระดับจังหวัด

จุดนั้นคงเป็นจุดแตกต่างของเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาดีคนนี้กับนักเรียนคนอื่นของเขาละมั้ง 

"เรื่องค่าใช้จ่ายผมคิดว่าเราคงไม่มีปัญหาครับ ถ้าเป็นได้ไป ผมอยากให้เริ่มเร็วที่สุดนะครับ แล้วช่วงนี้ฮยองซอบเองก็ไม่มีซ้อม คงจะมีเวลาทั้งสองฝ่าย"

ซองอูได้ยินเสียงฮึดฮัด เขาคิดว่าชายที่อาวุโสสุดในห้องเองก็เช่นกัน แต่เจ้าเด็กเจ้าของเสียงกลับไม่สะทกสะท้านสักนิด 

ตัวแสบ 

ถ้าเจ้าเด็กฮยองซอบคือข้อสอบ ตอนนี้เขากาคำว่าตัวแสบไว้บนนั้นแล้วล่ะ และมันเป็นกึ่งกลางระหว่างคำว่าผ่านและไม่ผ่าน องซองอูไม่ได้มีเงินใช้ไม่ขาดมือขนาดนั้น แต่เขาพบว่าการสอนเด็กที่ไม่อยากเรียนมันยากซะยิ่งกว่าการสอนเด็กหัวช้าซะอีก เขาจึงพยายามเลี่ยงการสอนเด็กพวกนั้นทุกวิธี ซองอูเม้มปาก เขาว่าเจ้าหนูนี่ก็น่าจะอยู่ในพวกนั้น

"สอนที่ห้องเรียนของเราหลังเลิกเรียนก็ได้ครับ ผมอยากให้คุณซองอูอยู่ในฐานะวิทยากรพิเศษของเรา นอกจากสอนฮยองซอบก็ยังมีคาบเสริมอีกนิดหน่อยด้วย.."

"เริ่มงานพรุ่งนี้เลยนะครับ"

ซองอูรู้ดีว่าเขาไม่มีสิทธิปฎิเสธอย่างน้อยก็ทางพฤตินัย เพราะว่าการที่มินฮยอนมานั่งอยู่ข้างเขามันหมายความว่าเพื่อนคนนี้เป็นคนหางานนี้มาให้เขา และการปฎิเสธคงส่งผลกับเพื่อนไม่น้อยเชียวล่ะ เขาได้แค่ยิ้ม หันมองเจ้าเด็กหน้าบูดแล้วยิ้มเป็นมิตรให้ถึงจะได้แค่สายตาหงุดหงิดกลับมาก็ตาม 

"ครับ"

เขาหันมาหาผู้อำนวยการ ยิ้มให้ ในใจเขาถอนหายใจ เตรียมตัวรับมือกับความวุ่นวายที่จะเจอ

**Author's Note:**

> เราคิดว่ามันคงดีกว่า ถ้าได้มาอัพในที่ที่เราสบายใจ คิดว่าแบบนั้นล่ะมั้ง  
> มันอาจจะยาวกว่าในเด็กดี แต่หวังว่าจะชอบนะคะ :-)
> 
> Pls left something on #pantone101 in twt!


End file.
